When Santana is Bored, Puckurt is in danger!
by aedy
Summary: Santana knows eye-sex when she sees it and when she looks up one day and sees Puck grinning at Kurt during Glee, she decides that another mono-kiss is in order.


**Title**: _When Santana is Bored, Puckurt is in danger!  
_**Characters**: Puck, Kurt, Santana, Glee Club **  
Genre**: Humor, Romance **  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt **  
Rating**: PG **  
Words Count**: 793 **  
A/N**: The lamest title ever, I know. Sorry! I just had this idea last night and was going to post it sooner but I forgot that Glee was on at 1am (here) and not at 2 so I couldn't post it because I had to finish writing it. It takes place after Kurt comes back home! Also, please, note that this probably sucks big time. **  
Summary**: _Santana knows eye-sex when she sees it and when she looks up one day and sees Puck grinning at Kurt during Glee, she decides that another mono-kiss is in order.

* * *

_

Rachel keeps glancing at Puck and Kurt worriedly. Mr. Shue has been going on and one about doing another Journey's medley for the last fifteen minutes and normally, by now, Puck would have said something and Kurt would have raised his hand with his typical, "Mr. Shue, if I may?"

However, both teens look a little green and they look completely oblivious to what it's going on around them.

She leans closer to Finn and asks, "What's going on with Kurt and Puck?" But the only answer she gets it's a shrug.

Confused, Rachel looks towards Mercedes but Santana's self-satisfied smirk catches her attention. The ex-Cheerio looks smug and with every whimper of pain from Puck and Kurt, she looks more and more happy.

"Guys, are you ok?" Mr. Shue suddenly asks.

"Isn't it strange that they both look ill and that they both show the same symptoms?" Santana's question sounds rhetorical and Rachel looks between her and the boys frowning in confusion when she notices that they had both paled visibly.

"Ok, what's going on, white boy?" Mercedes asks crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"It's like when Finn kissed Quinn and they both got the mono." Brittany's voice is cheerful and when the rest of the club looks at her surprised, her expression turns into one of self-satisfaction at knowing that she was the only one that figured it out. "They're totally together," she whispered, like Puck and Kurt couldn't hear her from two rows down.

"I think that they would have told us if they were," Rachel cuts in. However, seeing Santana's expression and how she schemed the Quinn&Finn thing, she can't help but start to have doubts.

"What have you done this time?" Quinn asks Santana.

"I just gave them a little shove."

"I hate you," Kurt whispers before starting to cough. Then, he looks sharply at the girl trying to look intimidating. "Did you kiss my boyfriend, you bitch?"

"Of course I did." Santana looks completely happy with what is happening; her boredom completely forgotten.

This time it's Puck who glares at her before turning his attention to his boyfriend who is looking at him with hurt visibly in his eyes. "She came onto me. I swear. I was walking out of the bathroom and she jumped me."

"Wait, you're two are really dating then?" Tina asks with a frown on her face while she looks at the couple.

"I can't believe it man." Finn gets up from his seat and looks at Puck like he has betrayed him somehow. "You told Burt that you two weren't dating when he caught you in Kurt's bedroom."

"We weren't. We were just fooling around that day," Kurt says before sneezing. "I need to go home." He gets up and picks up his bag determined to ignore the curious and surprised looks directed his way.

"Kurt, what the hell is going on?" Mercedes asks loudly before walking over to her best friend.

"We didn't want all this drama, that's what happened," Puck cuts in before standing up as well and walking over to Kurt. He slides his finger through Kurt's and smiles at his boyfriend. He never thought that being able to touch him at school would make him feel so free. He glances at Santana and sees her smirking. "By the way, thanks. You made it easy for us. We're sick, so we get to drop the bomb and leave." He grins when Santana's smirk disappears.

Uncaring of the voices firing questions at them, Puck tags Kurt out of the door. However, his boy stops for a moment and looks back at Santana. "Kiss him again, and I'll end you." Then he lets Puck drag him away.

"You know babe, if I wasn't feeling like I'm about to die, I'd totally ravish you now. That was hot."

Kurt smirks at him trying to walk as quickly as he can to the car so they will finally be able to get home. He already though to tell Burt that since they were both ill, there was no reason to put Puck's sister in danger of being infected, so it'd be better if they could stay together in a house without kids. After all, Burt knows that they're together and that if they're not at Kurt's house, they are just going over at Puck's since Mrs. Puckerman is never home and he wants to keep an eye on his kid.

"The feeling is mutual, hot stuff," he tells Puck smiling. Maybe he should thank Santana after all.


End file.
